Users are increasingly dependent upon remote data that is accessible over a data network. Users assume that the network connectivity will be available as and when they need to access data over a data network. Sometimes, users do not even realize that the data they are accessing or using has to be, or has been retrieved over a data network.
Network connectivity is not always available. In some cases, the network infrastructure is not present in a location where network connectivity is desired. In some other cases, the network infrastructure is not functional at a time or place where the connectivity is desired. In some other cases, the network infrastructure prevents the use of the network at a time, from a place, or by a user when the connectivity is needed.
Data storage technology already exists to store data locally on a data processing system or device such that the data can be accessed without needing network connectivity. Presently, a user can cache a website for offline browsing. Similarly, presently, a user can download files from file servers for use when the file-server is not accessible over a network. Presently, an application can buffer the music that is presently playing on a portable device for uninterrupted playback when network signal is intermittently lost on a portable device during the playback.